wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Solcha
Solcha is a minor Aeldrai Craftworld. Having survived the fall of the Aeldari Empire and the birth of Slaanesh, the Solcha have remained in Segmentum Tempestus, facing off against various foes such as the Imperium of Man, Drukhari, Chaos Forces, Orks and recently the awakened Necrons. Having recalled the horrors of the Necrons, the Aeldari of Solcha have begun hunting and exterminating Necron Tomb Worlds, as well as recovering what little of their fallen empire survived the coming of the Great Enemy. Recent events have also put them in situations to work alongside unexpected allies, such as the mysterious Zero Legion and Xander Jarak. History Fall of an Empire Survival in the Darkness The Ancient Foe Returns Coming of Ynnead Notable Events Society After the fall of the Eldar Empire, the Solcha realized that their own pride and arrogance had caused their downfall. Thus, Eldar of the Craftworld are not bound by such emotions, they do not hold ideals of supremacy when engaging other races. For anything that could threaten their existence must not be underestimated. And in extension, have walked past most of their traditions and cultures which would hold them back from pushing forward in an unforgiving galaxy. Unfortunately, such views have put them at odds with the more traditionalist Craftworlds. Council of the Wise Similar to the Court of the Young Prince of Craftworld Biel-Tan, Solcha has its own gathering of leaders. The Council of the Wise consists of Exarchs who have mastered the Aspect Shrine they've dedicated themselves too, and have centuries of experience, along with experience Farseers and Warlocks, as well as the leading Autarch and his or her successors. The Autarch contains the most power in the council, but can be overruled by the others. However, in a time of crisis, such should the Craftworld be threaten, the Autarch gains full power until the danger is averted. Another element in the Council is that the members do not bound themselves to their houses. While they may still care for the members of their family, these thoughts are secondary to the welfare of the Craftworld as a whole. For if Solcha should fall, so would their entire civilization. Furthermore they are not bound by feelings of arrogance, superiority or pride. That is why it is called the Council of the Wise, for the members are those who have overcomed such thoughts to see the galaxy with a better view. Houses Notable Houses *House Mehtys: *House Ylnedor: *House Kelvara: *House Idrashin: *House Lenmela: *House Talgen: Combat Doctrine Solcha relies heavily on rapid assaults, and through that on infantry, thus have a large number of Aspect Warriors, Guardians and sometimes Rangers. The warriors of Craftworld Solcha have been noted to be extremely subtle and skilled in stealth, despite their different Aspects. These forces are used in various ways, either to strike at multiple targets simultaneously, assassinate key figures among the enemy forces, sabotage structures and vehicles that could prove a threat, or simple overrun an enemy position. In most cases, Jetbikes and smaller Walkers will provide support for the infantry. When dealing with larger scale battles and operations, the Solcha shall use the larger of their arsenal. In this case, they will unleash their airforce to take command of the skies, while also attacking targets that could threaten their ground forces. The airforces would be commanded by Exarchs of the Crimson Hunters. The infantry would then be dispatched into separate groups containing different Aspect Warriors with Guardians commanded by a Warlock and Exarchs. Rangers would be dispatched separately to provide range support from the shadows. Supporting them would be both light and heavy ground vehicles and walkers. In the case of the former, Exarchs of the Shining Spear temple would take command, while tanks and heavy walkers would be led by the Farseer or Autarch, who possess overall command over the entire warhost. Should the situation become extremely dired than the Craftworld would release their Titans to march onto the field of battle, or unleash an Avatar of Khaine. Religion Colours The Solcha's colors are dark wisteria and bone white. This is to symbolize their fall from a mighty galactic wide empire, and yet still retained their honour and strength. Notable Solcha Aeldari *'Calbear of the Twilight Flames': The current Autarch and leader of the Solcha Craftworld, Calbear became leader over three thousand years ago. A skilled warrior and leader, Calbear has ensured his people's survival against the many threats the galaxy has, as well as working to maintain cooperation with other surviving craftworlds. Recently, Calbear has focused on eliminating Necron tomb worlds before the silent killers can become active. *'Teldona the Shadowy Queen': The head Farseer who sits among the Council of the Wise, Teldona is one of the oldest members of Craftworld Solcha, having served the previous Autarch as an advisor and now does the same for Calbear. She is a master of her psychic powers, have fell some of the most powerful of foes. She recently fought and bested Neburekh of the Alzulumat Dynasty, but was unable to destroy the Phaeron when his father faced her, though she was able to destroy the Necron Destroyer Lord, earning Neburekh's wrath. Around five thousand years ago, she became a loose ally of the Perpetual Xander Jarak. *'Exarch Lenlon the Stinging Hand': A member of House Mehtys, and Exarch of the Striking Scorpion, Lenlon represents his Shrine among the Council of the Wise. Known for his mastery of close combat, Lenlon is brutal if not merciless when in battle, taking on numerous foes at once and slaughtering them with ease. His viscious personality puts him at odds with most of his Craftworld, but so long as his people are safe, Lenlon does not care. He is most known for when he helped repel a Black Templars strike force from discovering the Craftworld, killing several Sword Brethrens, a Castellan, the Marshal and even the Emperor's Champion among their forces, alongside his lover Ilraria. He wields a Scorpion Chainsword that is said to always be covered in blood, and a Scorpion's Claw *'Exarch Ilraria the Dancing Death': The greatest Howling Banshee Exarch of the Craftworld, Ilraria of House Kelvara is famous for her courage. She is the first to charge into battle, leading her warriors. When she moves, wielding her Executioner Glaive and Shuriken Pistol, it is as if she is dancing as she slays her foes. Originally rivals with Striking Scorpion Exarch Lenlon, the two became lovers and now both serve on the Council of the Wise. *'Exarch Ysekra the Unwavering Blade': Born from House Talgen, Ysekra recently gained a seat on the Council of Wise as the Diver Avenger Exarch. A born leader, Ysekra has led many campaigns in the name of the Craftworld, leading not only her own fellow Dire Avengers, but other Aspect Warriors, earning the respect of many of her peers. In battle she wields a Shimmershield, Shuriken Pistol and a Diresword. Like many Direswords, a Spirit Stone is placed into the blade. What makes hers unique is that the Spirit Stone embedded into Ysekra's sword hilt is her brother's, the previous Dire Avenger Exarch. *'Exarch Aragmar the Watchful Eye': A long-lived Swooping Hawk Exarch, Aragmar is hailed as a skilled marksman. Whether in the air or on the ground, he has never missed a shot. His eyes see all in the sky, from every troop movement to important targets, armed with his Sunrifle, Aragmar has taken down foes of the Craftworld relentlessly. *'Exarch Ylmore the Haunting Warrior': A member of the mysterious Shadow Spectres, there is little information on the Exarch Ylmore. Not being born on Craftworld Solcha, Ylmore came to the Craftworld some time ago, wounded and near death. Healed, the quickly showed his worth on the battle, hunting down enemy armour and rendering them obsolete with his Prism Rifle. He rarely talks about his past, but it is possible that what became of his old Craftworld relates to the Dark Eldar, as mention of these corruptive cousins causes him to develop and bloodthirsty scowl on his lips. *'Exarch Orasen the Silent Shadow': An old Eldar, Orasen has led the Warp Spides Temple of Solcha for as long as anyone can remember. Rarely talk, he only speaks when necessary and his highly respected by everyone on the Craftworld. Even those of other temples will approach him for wisdom. Wielding the signature Warp Spider Power Blades and dual mounted Death Spinners or a Spinneret Rifle, very few can face against Orasen and live. In recent times, he worked along side Zero Legion Commander Taun Borick in a colaboration against Hive Fleet Ziz. *'Exarch Gulvor the Black Lightning': Exarch of the Craftworld's Dark Reapers, Gulvor is a grim Eldar. When on the field he attacks his foes without mercy, firing his Tempest Launcher until the enemy is nothing but mulch. He will move on swfitly to the next battlefield, striking quickly like lightning. During the battle with Hive Fleet Ziz, Gulvor led multiple hit & run attacks against the Tyranids, eliminating dozens of their forces with brutal ease. Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds Category:Primarch11 Category:Xenos